The present disclosure relates to computing devices that monitor job schedulers, and more particularly, to computing devices that temporarily authorize users for limited interaction with one or more jobs.
Computing devices often perform jobs for users such as print jobs, media jobs, and the like. Jobs may be performed on a single platform, or across multiple platforms, but generally comprise a collection of one or more related application programs that are executed to perform the job, as well as instream data and a series of Job Control Language (JCL) statements. In some cases, jobs may be hierarchical, and thus, a given job may consist of one or more other jobs that are performed in sequence. In such cases, the successful execution of the top level job is dependent on the successful execution of all of its constituent jobs. Similarly, the successful execution of any constituent job may be a prerequisite for executing a subsequent constituent job.
Conventional job scheduler functions enforce authorization policies on individual jobs, as well as groups of jobs. Such authorization policies, however, simply limit whether users can view job details and define how users can interact with a job. For example, users with sufficient authorization may be able to start, pause, and stop the job, as well as view an indicator of whether the job executed successfully. However, not only can users without sufficient authorization not control a given job, they may not be able to determine whether the execution of the job succeeded or failed.